


This Is How I Play

by RooftopRush



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith being Keith, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Playful Flirting, Rule Breaking, The Pocky Game, and like a little bit of lust, this is mostly a cute little thing i wrote on improv and then edited into something else, understatement for shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooftopRush/pseuds/RooftopRush
Summary: Keith goes "Here," and takes a single pocky from the box and sticks it between his lips. He doesn't get closer, he doesn't adjust positions. He simply eats it, pushing it deeper and deeper into his mouth until it's gone. He swallows, and thats it. Or so Shiro thinks.---------------Keith and Shiro eat pocky together and Keith butchers the pocky game with his wonderful personality, Shiro falls in love with him a little more than he already did, and the pocky game becomes a metaphor for anarchy.





	This Is How I Play

**Author's Note:**

> hey its been a while. half way through writing this i was like jeez is it intense enough yet? ~~The answer is no, never.~~

Keith goes "Here," like one might say _Watch this,_ because that's exactly what it is, so Shiro crosses his arms and gives him his full attention.

Keith plucks another bread stick from the box and sticks it between his lips, and instead of drawing close to initiate the expected pocky-kiss game, Keith just keeps eating it. He doesn't get closer. He doesn't adjust positions. He simply eats it, nibbling slowly, pushing it deeper and deeper into his mouth. 

He's confused, and he's sure it shows, but Keith doesn't explain. He just keeps going- Eyes drawing and intent. This confident air around him that offers no explanation, that says he's going to do what he's doing anyway and you're only going to know what it is until after it's happened.

It's intimidating. Mildly threatening. Almost dangerous. Another passive, ever-present reminder that there is no controlling Keith. There never has been. There never will be, and it keeps Shiro on the edge of his seat with anticipation. Knowing it's not over but unable to grasp how. When there's supposed to be more to this; When this is a change Shiro can only anticipate to have more-- Now the question is when, when, when when when when-- But Keith is taking his time, until finally he swallows-- And that's it. Or so Shiro thinks.   
  
As soon as Keith finishes he draws his lips back in a smirk and leans in close and kisses him, short and sweet. Completely bypassing the pocky as a whole. He pulls back with a smile, cheeky and playful, and it takes Shiro a moment to put Keiths backwards logic together- Blinking and staring at air for a moment as he connects the dots. Keith is smiling now, self satisfied and cute, while Shiro is left looking like someone just told him an obvious answer he didn't consider possible. 

When Shiro finally understands he blinks, then bursts out with a laugh, saying "Thats not how you play the game, Keith!" and Keith just smiles a little bit wider.

"Yeah?" He chuckles. "I like my version better."

Keiths laugh is the purest thing up until he situates himself in Shiros lap, hands on his shoulders, his eyes a new kind of dark.

"This is how _I_ play," He says.

 

Something plunges down Shiro's gut.

 

The body in his lap is warm, but the rasp Keiths voice has rakes beautifully over Shiros ears, sending shivers that are cold. 

 

The atmosphere changes on a dime and Shiro feels like he's trespassing. Like he's on ice but he's holding a torch, lit with god's fire, and _you can pry the torch out of his cold dead hands_ before Shiro lets it go.

"Keith," The names slips out of Shiro like it would a gasp. Startled. Unprepared. Shiro hates and loves how abrupt Keith is, and it must show, it must fuel him somehow. Shiro knows he knows what he's doing, knows Keith likes to play coy and mess with him like this, knows he likes it and it just makes him burn equal parts hotter yet more frustrated. He likes his rules, his order, his scheduled regime that yields him comforting control-- And Keiths always rushed into it and broke it down like he can anything else. There were times before when it used to irritate him. Shiro understands it to be nature now, not malintent, but that only makes it marginally less bothering. Not like the knowledge that he _likes_ it is.   

The violet beyond dark gating lashes drinks Shiro in from above, and Shiros hands find their way up Keiths sides, and it feels like they're there to steady himself more than they are Keith. 

One gloved hands splays against his chest. The other smoothes up his skin until it snakes it's way behind his head. It's such a tiny instance, it pales in comparison to the kind of rule-breakings Keiths committed before, but between the moment and the atmosphere they sit in, Shiro can't stop thinking about it. 

He always does this.

He had things to do today. There were plans. Tasks to complete. Obligations to tend to, schedules that will become backed up, rules that need to be followed--And now it's just Keith. 

It's going to keep being just Keith, because he's going to keep doing this like the winds will keep blowing and the sun will keep rising, and Shiro's going to let him because even he's not sure when it started happening or how much he likes it or when he started wanting it, but _he does_. If Shiro is the brakes, Keith is the throttle. The accelerator. Pushing him to go, move, change, become, _do_. Break and reform. Burn and regrow. Fire in a forest, change in the world. Never allowing him to stagnate for one second too long.

What's the point in efficiency if you can't have a little _fun?_

Keith moves to kiss him like the moon moves the tide, like Earths very rotation pushes the air out of his lungs so that he might steal Shiro's, and he does. Each and every time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://steeple-jack.tumblr.com/), come talk to me! 
> 
> please tell what you thought in the comments! it encourages me to write.


End file.
